Ben 10: Science, or Fiction?
by MiniSquatch
Summary: Explaining the possible, but not official, science behind the aliens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Heatblast

Considering the bacteria on earth can evolve very quickly and survive in various environments that we would die in if we were exposed to the same elements and factors, I wouldn't be surprised if some bacteria in space on some rock of some kind or something developed a natural fire repellent to be able to live on the surface of a star to feed of the immense numbers of photons there. Such a creature would, over time be able to control the element in which it flourishes. These creatures also have super human strength by necessity, because the sun has 28 times earth's gravity on its surface, so anything living on the surface would need immense strength to move, but because of the gravity is greater, they would, on the surface of the star, have about the same strength as we do on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vulpimancers

This creature is not unlikely. It is very possible that the different vulpimancers we see are subspecies or are of different ages. Smell is slightly better than sight because without artificial scents, it can only be trumped by water. It is possible they are mutated from living on a garbage planet. It is possible they have tiny eyes and can see infrared. It is also possible his ears are hidden, like a dolphin's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stinkfly

Insects are amongst the oldest creatures on the planet and can attain giant sizes in an oxygen rich environment. The slim is supposed to change depending on what plant pollens it contains. If this is true, is could be a slimier version of honey, shot out by pressure. For these creatures to be called "intelligent" I am doubtful, because insects on are our planet are void of intelligence. However, as one of my readers pointed out, the larger head allows for a larger brain, and thus, intelligence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Upchuck

It is likely that a creature like this would evolve. Since it can eat non-organic matter, it would never starve, and the projectile works as self defence. The stretchy tongues are similar to a chameleon's. The species name, Gourmands, is French for glutton.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Diamondhead

Their ability to reshape their hands into projectiles and blades is a good defence mechanism. Their ability to reshape their crystal environment probably has to do with their crystal bodies. I believe their cells are coated in a harder than diamond substance, the same as their environment. I don't quite know how they have terrakinesis, but it's called science OR fiction. Also, I believe them to shoot out small cells in a dust, which collect on an object and grow, allowing him to grow "diamond" on other stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Osmosians

Osmosians use osmosis, the natural movement of particles from an area of high concentration to an area of low concentration to coat themselves with hard substances or absorb energy. However, when they absorb something, a large chunk of mass should disappear from where it was absorbed. This same chunk of matter should reappear in a puddle at their feet when they remove the coat of armour. They most likely absorb DNA and organic energy from other creatures, killing them in the process. If they absorbed DNA and a large mass of energy without being able to control it, their body would mutate. They should only be able to use other creature's abilities if they mutated to have the necessary organs or appendages, like how it's impossible Kevin used Andreas' / Armodrillo's powers without arm pistons.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Loboan

Loboans are very powerful creatures, obviously predatory, and are up there with vulpimancers on the ultimate animal aliens list. An added bonus is the sonic scream. Such a large creature would have very large lungs. It is also not improbable for a quadruple-hinged jaw. However, sound cannot take on neon colors. The sonic scream would only be needed on top of their physical strength if they had a rival species. It is possible they also use this to battle for mates. The creatures purple eyes and mouth all have something to do with the environment of Anur system's planets and the color purple. It's on Ectonurites, Transylians, Loboans, and Thep Kufans.

**Request the species, and I'll do them. I can do some on non- Ben 10 characters, too if you want**.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Thep Kufans

These creatures clearly feed off of radiation from the corrodium commonly found on their planet. They have a hard indestructible head case, where the brain and other organs are logically located. Actual Thep Kufans cannot speak, possibly because they do not have lungs. However, all of Ben's transformations are part human, possibly gifting him with lungs and vocal cords. The wraps that make up their bodies are most likely made of skin and muscle cells, making them like long thin and flat elephant trunks. These "paper trunks" are created in the head case. I believe that the ones that create the chest and legs are thicker to allow more structural integrity. I believe the cuffs could be mini head cases, allowing them to produce tentacles much more quickly, and be more structurally sound. These mini cuffs, however, are not indestructible and can be remade. There are probably organs to create these cuffs and limbs in the head case.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Transylians

These guys aren't very likely to evolve. The have stitches on their arms and generators coming out of their backs. There are other electric aliens, none having machinery on them. The only way this is possible is if they were created, like actual Frankenstein monsters, with high enough intelligence to create other organisms. They do exhibit high intellect, and it is possible that they require the machine parts for life, like how Frankenstein was brought to life with lightning. In this case, the machinery is not genetic, but they Omnitrix was able to analyse it when the metal cuffs on Vicktor's hands touched the Omnitrix, and the AI was able tom link it with the Transylian DNA.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ectonurites

I cannot say anything about these creatures other than the fact that within their bodies is a substance known as ectoplasm, from which they get their names. Ectoplasm is a chemical that can render the body in which it is contained invisible and intangible after undergoing a chemical reaction. This chemical reaction is created inside the body at the creature's will. After going intangible, these creatures can force their will inside another creature's brain. The mass of their bodies fuses with that creature's, as well as their DNA. These creatures have tentacles inside their bodies and can peel back their skin. These creatures all belong to a dark mass from a sinister, evil dimension….

**Review and request!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Orishan

These creatures actually may not have evolved that indestructible shell for defensive purposes. If they did, they got a bonus: water compaction. With that rigid armour, they can probably push water to levels that should turn it to ice! If they could do that, they would be able to hold tidal amounts of water squished in their shells. They would also be able to use pressure differences to pull water in, creating the water whips. They could also use this to pull in air and filter out the water, keeping it in their shells, and return the air to where it belongs. It is possible they have two layers of armour, or that the organs are adapted to that pressure. I believe they can also breathe via the water in their shell. The fact that they are bipeds is probably to make it so that they can walk and swim in the ocean.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Amperi

Jellyfish are the oldest and simplest multi-cellular life forms on this planet. If there were another planet with water like ours, it would be very possible for these creatures to evolve. However, they would have evolved differently than our jellyfish, which don't really have brains. They could float by manipulating the electrons in the air. If they could actually sense electrical pulses, they would definitely be able to read human's thoughts. They could keep electricity in their bodies by using nerves as wires. Underwater, they wouldn't be able to keep a large amount of electricity stored; as it would be surrounded by a conductor. Whatever charge they could keep would be useful only by contact with its target, because other wise it would spread. On land, these electrical pulses would act like lightning, making it not to hard to use them unless there is a large amount of metal around. They clearly have lungs. Their ability to conduct themselves along power lines is not likely, unless they broke apart their bodies into the atmosphere and shot their thoughts along the power lines and the electricity reconstituted their bodies by pulling together the base components. It is possible that they pull these components from bacteria, and recreate their DNA. They are most likely unable to do this without the right conditions. It would take a lot of electricity to do all this, but they could also steal some electricity from the current they traveled in. The same would be done to the Omnitrix. The ability to chose where they go is that their consciousness is in that electrical pulse.

**Review and request!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Prypiatosian-B

DNA is a series of particles defining you as you. If Prypiatosian-B's are actually made of nothing but radiation, it is possible that instead of having DNA, they have a specific energy signature that varies from Prypiatosian-B to Prypiatosian-B. This would mean that they could create "children" by having the two adults combine their energy signatures into a symbiote and then the symbiote would start to have a slightly different energy signature, creating a unique one. This would be similar to genetics in humans. These creatures do not possess any cells but can die, if they run out of food. They most likely did start out as creatures that live in a highly radioactive zone or feed off of radiation. This is slightly similar to how Crystalsapiens evolved, but they evolved in a high ultraviolet world. These guys probably fed on so much radiation that they became radioactive themselves. Either they evolved beyond physical bodies or had theirs destroyed, they are now radiation. Their home world must contain a lot of radioactive substances or simply be radioactive. They would need a vast amount of radiation to sustain a race of energy-eaters, or they feed of a star, quasar or other celestial energy source. I suspect they could have evolved on a planet, but moved to something with more sustenance. They apparently have vocal cords and lungs, but this is probably just for communication purposes. They do not need an atmosphere, so they can survive and fly in space.

**Review and request!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: P'andor and NRG's armour

This suit was obviously made simply to contain P'andor. The suit also touched the Ultimatrix, and it must have scanned it, and the AI linked the metal's properties to NRG's dangerous form. The metal is probably an intricate allow of alien metals and substances. It can withstand heat over 2000 degrees Celsius and take a high level of radiation.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Talpeadens

These creatures most likely started out as insectivores, which brought on the beginning of their digging abilities. Over time, they have evolved steel encased bones, which explain the pistons in their elbows. Their forearms most likely contain a number of these bones, and their hands are like it too. They have high amounts of muscles, to help them power their jackhammers and just dig. They create fissures via shock waves. They dig thanks to impacts and vibrations. They have armour to help them in case of cave-ins and protect them from predators. They also have the steel bones for this as well as another advantage of his strength. These guys are too hard to kill to have any predators. Their ancestors would have been prey to possibly hawk or fox like creatures.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Geochelone Aerio

These guys were tricky to figure out. I'm guessing that their powers were originally for self defence against predators, and a mode of transportation. They probably have a fan-like body part under the shell. (Specifically below the head in the torso) This is probably able to lock with the spinning part of their bodies, to create a gear system. The spinning part (where their arms and legs come out) also would have a high muscle mass to move it. However, there is an empty space where their arms and legs can fit in. I presume them to be multi jointed, so that they can fold while still being connected to the shell. There is also a channel between his shell and his torso, so that his head can move to his shell. They would need to have a type of controlled cancer to be able to merge their legs together into a fan. Overall, these creatures would need high amounts of energy, eating as much grass as an elephant, maybe even more, a day. For Terraspin, the Omnitrix provides biological energy converted from mechanical energy. They would naturally have superhuman strength, as Galapagus demonstrated, just because of the sheer muscle mass they have.

Review and Request!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Anodites

Despite their powers being beyond human understanding, they are quite simple to analyse. They are simply hyper-evolved humanoids. They have gained great abilities revolving around magic and mana. I'm not quite sure if they have DNA in their energy forms, but they would in their embodied forms. This DNA could contain part of their powers, since they can easily create it. They are beings of pure life energy, living hundreds, possibly thousands of years. It is also possible they are immortal. They seem to be very wise and have great knowledge of the universe and its workings. Their powers need no explanation: they are based of magic and life energy, manipulating it in ways no one can comprehend. These are really showing the Fiction of these sci-fi shows. However, this show is not nearly as awesome or actually scientific as star trek.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Celestialsapients

They either evolved in the forge of creation or migrated there, but they have simple bodies and powers beyond our comprehension. Their bodies are most likely like ours, but they may not even need to have the vital organs like we do. They bend the laws of physics. I don't think it would be hard for them to say: "we're gonna live! Second!" And not die. The most powerful are the easiest for 13yrs old like me, because I don't have to describe powers I can't explain.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Sonorosians

These creatures may owe their robotic voice to a robotic anatomy. If they are actually living amplifiers, they would have a large part of their body be lungs and vocal organs. They would also need massive amounts of energy to be able to clone themselves like that. Their ability to merge while retaining the same size would only be possible if the cells from one clone were eaten by the other one. That's actually another quote to robots, and their extreme processing speeds. If they did "eat" their clones, they would be able to regain their biological energy. The headphones are probably to capture returning blasts or blasts from other clones and redirect those vibrations to the "MP3" on their back, which probably is part of their sonic system. On that "MP3" is **NOT** the number 10, but the international symbol for on/off, I O. The craters on their hands and legs could be breathing holes so they can breathe while screaming. They have a symmetry line for obvious reasons. It is unclear whether it is made of Silicon, a substance equivalent to carbon, found in tiny amounts in animals, or Silicone, a man made substance composed of oxygen, hydrogen, and carbon, all elements found in nature. These guys are very robotic and need a lot of food. It is possible that, as I said before, they "eat" their clones, so if the clones ate food, then "fused" back into one, the biological energy would all be transferred to that clone. The duplication of the Omnitrix could probably have an explanation, but its fiction.

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Ultimate Sonorosians

These guys are actually more robotic than before, but save energy by eliminating the cloning. Their sonic discs are probably like hyper speakers; able to deliver powerful blasts of sound while retaining a small size. They travel through sound, like Ultimate echo-echo's flying. However, both of these are useless in space since there is no air. They are probably made out of some man or alien made substance, with natural or semi-natural components, like how the un-evolved one is most likely made out of silicone.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Vaxasaurians

These guys are top notch for a reason. In dino world, bigger= better. They would need to eat a lot of food to be able to grow to 5 times their regular size. (Via cellular reproduction, because the show's definition is HOKUM! No creature that isn't like an Anodite, Celestialsapien, or Paradox can't use dimensional displacement. Then again, this is written for kids who aren't supposed to understand lame name puns, or understand that NRG=energy, not Nuclear Reaction Generator.)They also waste that energy by shrinking back down. But, at that size, they need less food and other things to sustain body size. I believe them to live in groups. They most likely eat grass and leaves. They are the toughest creatures on Terradino, and have intelligence, as well as using their powers as peace keepers. It is possible that they developed intelligence and strength to avoid predators, and defended others, establishing themselves as peacekeepers.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Ultimate Vaxasaurians

They have evolved in a fashion actually similar to ultimate echo-echo; to save biological energy. They may not grow, but they are stronger, and what they still lack, they make up for with those missiles. They fuse their hands together by reproducing their cells quickly. They also use this to create unstable bones shards that most likely contain a reactive explosive, which they also use to fire them. They also can't be attacked from behind, since they have an armoured back that also allows them to take more damage. Their hides have evolved to be much thicker, almost gator like. The mace tail doesn't really do anything, whereas before evolution, he could swing it around when big. The only use for it would be if his legs were being attacked or he was pinned to the ground, at which point he could knock its opponent's feet out from under it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Arachnichimps

These guys most likely started out as predatory spiders, gaining that flexible tail to better aim webs, long limbs for agility, and size to repel predators. They would have evolved intelligence to also allow them to hunt better, and give them actual monkey attributes. Monkeys can speak, just not English. However, this species must be very old. They have also depicted superhuman strength from spiders. I don't know how spiders work on the super strength, but I'm sure I could be passed on.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Ultimate Arachnichimps

They have evolved, to gain more strength, thanks to having more muscle mass, and are still quite agile, thanks to the massive daddy long legs, well, legs, coming out of his back. I have to doubt their folding away capabilities. The reason their mouth split, is because their lower jaw is built like that to spray webbing.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Methanosians

They clearly use methane, from their rotting bodies, as fuel for their fireballs. They secrete some kind of super growth serum for plants, which also contains chemicals that communicate with the plant, telling them to seize someone. The spray also contains chemicals, possibly the ones previously mentioned, that can put humans to sleep. As for his origins, I would have to guess bacteria living in a compost heap, and that his body is actually made of several very different, but still symbiotic and with the same DNA, cells. It is possible that his compost body is partially food for some of his cells. He's odd, being alive and functional while being rotting compost.

**REVIEW! And make requests for both my stories. Working on a list, but it might take a while.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Ultimate Methanosians

They have a wood like body, so I'd have to guess that they grow like seeds, but semi what like us, also, that they have muscles, and joints. They can create their amazing pyrotechnic displays thanks to sacs of napalm, a highly flammable (blue fire is second only to white on the hottest fire list) and slightly reactive chemical. They have seeds on their backs, and must have some hole in that bubble, otherwise they wouldn't have speech. They have holes in their hands so that they can shoot fire.

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Arburian Pelarota

These guys are like giant armadillos. However, I'd have to think that they have eyes or some kind of sensor on the outside of their shell, otherwise it would be impossible for them to see where they're going. And they would also need some kind of gyroscope in their brains to not get dizzy or confused. Their ability to hold at least two people inside their rolled up forms is most likely due to them being able to somewhat flatten themselves against their shells to even weight while still being able to use their muscles to push and/or pull forward. I also have to think that there are issues with the sizing of his ball form, and that there is a slight lacking in armour to make it up, unless there are movable plates, which could also be used for movement. I have no clue what they ingest or create to make that armour, but whatever it is, it is extremely durable.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Ultimate Arburian Pelarota

They are larger than normal Arburian Pelarota, being able to carry 3 people now. It is possible they are larger than they appear, or can just flatten themselves more. However, considering they now also need muscles to make the spikes come out of their cone shape, I'm guessing they are just bigger, bout 1 1/3 to 1 ½ the size of a normal one. They however, can't bounce around now, having metallic armour, possibly from eating minerals, as that is not at all bouncy like rubber. However, it is possible that they still bounce by using their muscles, if they can retract and deploy the spikes, (like a radio antennae that does that) they could use that to bounce while still having spikes.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Necrofriggians

They are like a cross between a Polar Manzardill and an Ectonurite, while having an appearance like a Lepidoterran. They probably have liquid nitrogen, the coldest substance we know, stored in those pouches that look like ice. I'm not quite sure where they get nitrogen, or how they liquefy it, but the icy-cold-soul-sucking darkness of space would do the trick. They have ectoplasm, which probably gives them their superhuman strength. They can obviously create a super strong thermal insulation as well, probably based from ectoplasm. They don't actually need the wings for flight, so their actual use is unknown. Thanks to ectoplasm they can survive the most extreme conditions. They can control their ice possibly thanks to thermodynamics, or a combination liquid nitrogen/ectoplasm.

Read **AND REVIEW! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Ultimate Necrofriggians

They have slightly different vocal cords than normal, they are faster, and use a plasma beam to pull the heat from objects, rather than just dropping the temperature.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Tetramands

I'm not quite sure why they evolved as such, other than it was the planet that caused the evolution. I suppose that they're possible, having that size and another pair of arms. They have four eyes for coordination purposes. They are humanoids that are big, clumsy, slow and strong. All the abilities they have so far shown are possible, due to thick hides and well advanced muscles.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Spheroids

They are like giant globe fish, with eyes on both sides of their heads. Their body shape is most likely due to the organs they have, combined with the way they evolved. They spit slime at high pressures to repel predators. The substance has not been shown as corrosive. Their eyes can most likely move independently, allowing them to keep an eye out for predators. It is unknown what they eat.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I'm warning you now, this is a reference to a Stephen hawking special on alien life in a freezing world with liquid nitrogen instead of water.**

Chapter 33: Polar Manzardill

These guys might very well be oceanic iguanas, who dive for food into an ocean of liquid nitrogen, the coldest substance we know, and store it in their bodies to freeze any predator in place or just stunning them with cold. They would need a natural super insolent, or at least a good natural anti freeze. If they lived in an ocean, it would explain the gills, and how they are amphibious.

**Read and review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Megawhatts

Megawhatts are living batteries from a quasar, a giant cloud of freezing cold gases and liquids. This is also where stars are born, making them chock full of energy, from which these guys evolved. I would have to guess they evolved in a fashion similar to Prypiatosian-B's, and having that regeneration property as a great survival tactic.

**Read and review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Polymorphs

I suspect that they are just very advanced people, who had developed the technology for anti-gravity, and depended so much on it, that it became 10 times worse than in Wall-E; they evolved beyond the need to be anything other than a big blob. They must transfer the brain into the UFO (which actually is indentified, it's Goop's anti-grav generator.) at birth, allowing it to be controlled by the organism. How they reproduce is unknown, but they would eat by surrounding the food and digesting it, similar to an amoeba.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Kinecelerans

They are raptor like in appearance, and Bandai is stupid for saying elfin. They have balls on their feet that I think look like the wheels on a desk would inside. They use these to achieve super speed I believe by manipulating static electricity from friction. The wind shield is simply a plate of the same stuff made as their "helmets" that slides thanks to muscles on top of their faces. The windshield allows them to see while not having the wind whipping at their faces. Their claws are aerodynamic, but not very useful as hands. If they actually did manipulate static electricity to move, they would encounter problems with water and in the case of XLR8, the Omnitrix could absorb the discharge. And the only problem they should ever experience on ice is lack of control. I wonder one thing however; were they predator or prey?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Cerebrocrustacean

According to the wikia, when their ancestors lived on the first 3 planets of the system, they manipulated lightning instead of producing their own electricity. I have to think of this as absurd. Cerebrocrustaceans produce their electricity from the electric pulses that travel the brain and spine. They create storms thanks to reverse lightning, where water drops produce static electricity, this charge attracts atmospheric humidity. They create their amazing telekinetic feats using the difference between currents and willpower thanks to their highly developed brains.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Piscciss Volann

From the start, they should be impossible. Since their planet's gravity is too weak to hold itself together, they shouldn't even exist. However, since the planet was created thanks to a gravity enhancing device placed by Professor Paradox, most likely inside a spherical hollow asteroid, the planet formed. These guys also don't have need for legs. It would make a certain amount of sense if they had land too, but they don't. Fish don't even mate, so there is no reason. They also don't seem to need gills, as they have lungs that could do it for them. Unless these lungs are able to breathe air, the gills seem useless. However, gills allow breathing underwater while swimming at fast speeds, something lungs don't. They seem to have an extending skin, shaped like a loin cloth, which slides over the legs to make an aqua dynamic lower body. I think that they don't just randomly grow fins, but that the feet have an extra joint that allows them to turn into flukes. This would give the tail only the flexibility of the legs. The need for legs is fictional, since there is no land to walk on, no nothing. The only reason for legs is mobility on land. They have arms to grab stuff which evolved from fins. The rest of their abilities are quite natural.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Galvans

They are quite logical. Most creatures retaining a small size require intelligence to survive. Plus that small size, especially small brain, gives less distance for the electrical pulses to travel, making the brain able to operate quickly. They also have quite good reflexes because of this. They can assess situations very quickly and must have super developed brain cells, particularly in the memory part of the brain. They could also have extra memory cells along the nerves in the appendages. They could also have an extension of the brain in the spine, seeing as how these are connected in us, but due to the speed the pulses travel at, the spine's purpose in us would be null-in-void for Galvans. They have skin like a gecko's, enabling them to climb walls.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Opticoids

They are very possible. They have excellent hearing and can't be snuck up on. Now, what you really want to hear, my explanation on the eyes. The eyes may not even be true eyes, they could be a jelly like substance that can flow through their bodies that naturally from spherical shapes and combine to form larger eyes or split to form smaller ones . . . the sensory cells that actually pick up the light could also move around in the "eye" in one mass and have the ability to take on more cells to from larger "pupils" as we would call them . . .the jelly like substance could probably refract the light into these sensory cells. Well if they have cells in the eye, who's to say a foreign micro-organism can't just waltz in and attack those optical cells? Well, when the "eye" comes to the surface the skin doesn't split but stretches over the eye in a thin layer and the black outline is the skin becoming denser around the "eye" the skin can contract to "close" the eye. The lasers they fire are most likely intensified reflected light. In that case, they could superheat the air, in a matter of seconds. That superheated air would rise, creating a vacuum of cold air. The cold air would steal moisture from the warm air, and freeze it.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Galvanic mechamorphs

They are biomechanical beings, most likely possessing cells half organic, and half nanobot. The cells would have been created by combination of nanobots and specific chemicals, combined with an electric charge. I believe that the nanobots act as the control center of the cells, able to reproduce what the cell needs as well as new nanobots. This would enable them to fuse with machines, but not with organic matter.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Ultimate mode  
Evolution, as applied in nature, is where the creature best fit to survive in an environment flourishes, and over time gets more and more superior, if necessary. However, the conditions I which one creature evolved can and most likely will change. Those changes can be under a number of forms, such as better predators/prey, climate change, extinctions, etc. So, when these changes occur, the species will either have to change to survive, or go extinct. So, in the case of the ultimate mode, it doesn't necessarily evolve the creatures, but mutate their DNA to the max, while keeping in mind the niche they hold, and while making it so that they have to "evolve" because of better predators/prey. Ultimate Humungousaur evolved as though his size and strength wasn't enough, so he had to get armour and firing capabilities. Ultimate spider monkey evolved as though it needed more strength and speed to catch prey. (I assume they are predatory) Ultimate Cannonbolt would only need those spikes if something could penetrate the shell, which is most likely impossible. You get the idea.


End file.
